Keeping Me Alive
by BlackKitt
Summary: When Keira first arrives in Haven City, she is scared, lost, lonely and hurt. Luckily, the commander of the Krimzon Guard is more than happy to help her back on her feet. Erol/Keira, set during Jak II.
1. A Change Of Scenery

**Keeping Me Alive**

**_Summary: _**_When Keira first arrives in Haven City, she is scared, lost, lonely and hurt. Luckily, the commander of the Krimzon Guard is more than happy to help her back on her feet. Erol/Keira, set during Jak II._

**_Diclamer: _**_I do not, and probably never will, own Jak and Daxter._

**_Author's Note: _**_A new day, a new fandom. Yes, this is my very first Jak and Daxter fanfiction. So you are warned. This piece of fanfiction was born because of verious reasons. For one, the other story I'm currently working on, Random Stranger, is not working with me (for the people who are waiting for me to update that, I'm sorry). For two, and more importantly, I've been wanting to write an Erol/Keira fic for quite some time now. Don't get me wrong, I think Jak/Keira is a much better match, but Erol/Keira just gets too little attention to my liking. I mean, come on, everyone went crazy over Jak and Ashelin (either in a good or a bad way) but Erol and Keira just don't get any credit anymore, while it was obvious that there was something there. Plus, I want Erol to be paired up with a girl for once, since everyone seems to thinks he's gay. Seriously, if anyone's gay in the Jak and Daxter universe, it's Razer, not Erol. So yes, this story will be focussing on the relationship between Erol and Keira. The entire story will be told from Keira's point of view. It starts at the beginning of Jak II, with the Rift Rider, and will be following the main events of the game. I hope that, even though this is my first Jak and Daxter story, you will enjoy reading it._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Change Of Scenery_**

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I have been fascinated by mechanics. I've always wanted to know how things work, and how I can make things work. Machines, control panels, vehicles… They amazed me. So you can imagine that, when I stumbled upon a machine which was more advanced than anything I'd ever seen, I was floating on cloud nine.

The vehicle-like machine, majestic and beautiful, was an absolute sight for sore eyes. I would've loved to take it apart piece by piece, to see exactly how it would be able to 'break through the space-time continuum', as Daddy tends to put it. I won't, though, unless I want Daddy to suffer from a heart attack.

Ah, yes, Daddy. He has been looking awfully worried for some time now, ever since we found the machine. He's spend more time with it than I have, which is odd, since he, as a Green Eco Sage, has never been too fond of metal constructions. He even gave it a name; the Rift Rider, if I remember correctly. Still, it was nice to see him sharing one of my main interests. And besides, today we're going to take this baby out for a test drive, so after that, Daddy should be able to relax a little.

It was a nice day for a ride. It hardly ever rains during the summer in Sandover. It is a bit troublesome for the farmer's vegetables, but hey, his Yakows bring in more than enough money, and the village can import its vegetables from Rock Village. Anyway, besides the old farmer, everyone in Sandover enjoys a nice, hot summer day. That includes one of my best friends, Jak, who was standing right next to the machine I so admire, smiling up at the sun.

Admitted, I've always had a little crush on Jak. Though the poor boy's a mute, he still knows how to show he cares. On the strangest moments he'd surprise me with a flower, a seashell, or, if I was lucky, a piece of metal he thought I'd be able to use. And, of course, not to forget how he single-handedly defeated Gol and Maia, a gone crazy Dark Eco Sage and his sister. Well, maybe not entirely single-handed, but still, getting help from someone like Daxter is almost worse than being on your own. Not to be rude, Daxter is great, but he's a bit… eccentric. And that is besides the fact that, thanks to some Dark Eco, he is now an ottsel.

My head shot up at the sounds of heavy, wooden footsteps I knew could only belong to one person. Daddy. For as long as I can remember, he's walked on two short logs. He told me it strengthens his bond with nature, since he had collected the logs from a magical forest a long time ago. I'm not sure if they're really that comfortable, but Daddy simply refuses to walk around barefooted like the rest of us.

"Today's the big day, Jak," Daddy told Jak when he had reached the Rift Rider. "I hope you are prepared… for whatever happens."

I noticed that Daddy was looking worried, even more than usual, as if he knew that something big was going to happen today.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine," I informed the other three, mostly to ensure Daddy that nothing could go wrong. "It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring."

Carefully, I sat down on the small bench in the Rift Rider; Jak followed my example. I looked over the many symbols and buttons, and then spoke my only, tiny hint of concern. "I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab."

Daxter, whom I hadn't noticed, suddenly popped up in between Jak and myself. "Easy for you to say!" he yelled at me. "_We_ did all the heavy lifting!"

As if. It had mostly been Jak and Daddy who'd done the lifting. I had been coordinating, and Daxter had just lain in the grass, every now and then shouting something he called 'helpful advice'.

I watched as Daxter attempted to touch one of the many artefacts in the Rift Rider, boyish curiosity written all over his face. I immediately knew what was coming.

"Daxter! Don't touch anything!" Daddy yelled, as I'd expected. He and Daxter had never seen eye to eye. "Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artefacts they left behind can still do great harm."

"Or great good!" I pointed out excitedly. "If you figure out how to use them!"

Daddy didn't seem to share my optimism. With a still worried face, he took the last spot on the bench. "I've had some experience with such things," he said while glancing at the Precursor Ring. "I know you can make it work."

Jak carefully extended his hand towards a big, heart-shaped, ruby button. All four of us stared at his hand as it, after a light hesitation, swiftly pressed the button.

Immediately, an egg-shaped object in front of me popped open, showing a yellow orb, surrounded by three rings that twirled around it. Amazed, I inched closer, trying to decipher the strange code that was inscribed inside the egg.

"Interesting..." I mused after a few seconds. "It appears to be reading out some pre-set coordinates…" I tried to see exactly what coordinates had been set, but suddenly the egg slammed shut and the Rift Rider started to shake violently. The Precursor Ring lifted and started to turn, showing us a strange, but somehow beautiful, purple portal.

"Wow! Look at that!" Daxter whispered, expressing the awe I felt towards the sight.

"Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!"

The voice, dark and evil, sent a shiver down my spine. Suddenly, everything changed. The sky darkened, the tension rose, and, to my great horror, terrifying flying creatures now came out of the Rift Gate.

"Aaagghh! What are those things?!" Daxter yelled, panicked, as one of the creatures flew right over his head, barely missing him.

"So this is how it happened…" I heard Daddy mumble, but I was far too busy dodging the flying creatures that tried to attack me to notice the deeper meaning behind his words.

A monstrous roar filled my ears, and again my spine shook violently. I stopped trying to fend off the flying creatures, for I had become completely paralysed by a new image that I was sure would be burnt into my retinas forever.

A monster, bigger, uglier, and more terrifying than anything I had ever seen, had emerged from the Rift Gate, floating somewhere between our world and wherever that thing came from. The creature pointed at Jak with one of the sharp nails on its claw. "You cannot hide from me, boy!"

I, by now, had completely freaked out. Those little, flying creatures were one thing, but this… this animal, this beast, was too much for me to handle. In terror, I screamed, "Do something, Jak!"

Daxter, who seemed just as panicked as I was, started going over the many buttons the Rift Rider possessed. "What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!"

As always, Jak was the one to take action, slamming his hand on the heart-shaped button a second time. The next thing I knew, the Rift Rider had left its place and was now shooting towards the horrible monster. I felt as if the machine was heading straight for the beast's wide open mouth, but against all odds, we slipped right through its claws.

"What was that thing?" I asked as soon as the monster was out of sight. No one answered, but I hadn't expected them to. They knew as little as I did.

The Rider went faster and faster, pushing me back in my seat. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that we were speeding through a seemingly endless tunnel of purple electricity without any protection. So I, instinctively, grabbed a hold of the iron bar in front of me tightly.

"Hang on everyone!" I heard Daddy call out when the speed was turned up yet another notch. In response, I grabbed onto the bar even harder, desperately hoping that we would make it through the end of the tunnel in one piece.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhh! I want off this thing!" Daxter yelled desperately.

His wish was granted, but a bit sooner than I would've liked. A lightning bolt hit the small vehicle, causing it to blow up into smithereens. I fell back screaming, seeing Daddy, Jak and Daxter disappear out of my sight in a matter of mere seconds. I had no choice but to continue the journey alone.

It seemed to last for hours, but finally I saw a light in the distance. Naturally, I was beyond relieved, and I tried to reach for the light that would free me from the horrible purple world.

My hand reached the warm, bright light. For a second, I was blinded, but soon I saw that I was hovering high above the ground, or more accurately, the ground and the water. However, that didn't last too long, for I, accompanied by that despicable purple light, was suddenly shot downwards.

I screamed as the surface quickly came closer and closer. I closed my eyes and extended my hands, hoping to somewhat break my sure to be painful fall. Too bad it never came.

Instead of hitting solid ground, I was launched into water, which was far from painless, but certainly preferred over the hard earth. I was submerged into the not too clean water for a few seconds before I could find the power to leap back up.

Gasping for air, I looked around, but saw nothing other than high walls and the dirty water I had landed in. It took me a while, but eventually, I spotted a ramp that would safely get me back on shore. I swam towards it, more than once having to deal with stray trash that some horrible person must've dumped there. I reached the ramp and tried to crawl back on shore, which proved to be difficult, seeing as I was soaking, slippery wet, and the ramp was made out of a smooth metal. Eventually, I managed.

Once I reached dry land, I fell to my knees, panting rapidly. Exhaustion quickly took over me, and if I hadn't been so full of adrenaline, I probably would've collapsed right there and then.

When I regained my breath, I got up from the unnaturally hard ground and had a look around. What I saw amazed me endlessly.

Metal. There was metal everywhere. The ramp I had climbed was made out of metal. The ground was made out of metal. The buildings were made out of metal. The bridges were made out of metal. All I could see was metal. Well, metal and water, but the water was only a small canal, the one I had landed in. Everything else was metal. I was supposed to be in heaven, and for a while, I was. Until I realized something was wrong.

I've had dreams about places like this, places made entirely out of metal. Beautiful, shiny metal. But this… This wasn't right. The metal was dull, the water was dirty, the air was polluted. It felt unreal, fake even. Where was the jungle, the beach, the endless ocean? Where were the small, wooden houses? Where was the volcano? And, above all, where were the people?

It was then when the biggest shock hit me. I was _alone_. Daddy, Jak, Daxter… They weren't there. There wasn't a single stranger on the streets; the place was completely deserted. I didn't even see a rat.

Panic rushed through my veins, but somehow, I managed to keep my cool and think logically. I had been separated from the others in the purple tunnel. They must've landed in a different part of this place. I would just have to find them, that was all.

The problem was, that I had no idea what this place was, how big it was, and where on earth I would have to start looking.

I took a deep breath to regain my calm, then tried to orientate myself.

Metal buildings were on both my left and right. I was standing in the middle of a road. The canal from which I had just emerged started right in front of my feet. It caused the road to split up in two, one on each side of the canal. I wasn't sure if I should go there or not. Daddy had taught me to follow water when I was lost, but this wasn't exactly a natural spring. Plus, I was already on the end of it. I could search for the other end, but I knew I wouldn't be able to reach that other end before either collapsing or the night falling.

I turned around, to see if there was a better option. And indeed there was. Closely ahead was an arch, which created a doorway through the stone wall that otherwise would've blocked my path.

To me, that stone arch almost seemed like a gate to heaven, simply because it was the first solid object I'd seen that wasn't made out of metal. Alright, maybe that was an overstatement, but I did know I would rather find out what was on the other end of the arch than what was on the other end of the canal. So, since I really didn't have any other options, I started my journey.

When I began to walk, I discovered that the metal ground wasn't just ugly and out of place, oh no, it was painful as well. For one because it was solid hard, and for two because it was burning hot, thanks to an entire day of sunbathing. And that wouldn't have been a problem, if I had been wearing shoes. Which I wasn't. It was never necessary to wear shoes back in Sandover. The few times I had worn shoes were the days Daddy had taken me to visit the Red Sage in the Volcanic Crater. It was only now I fully realized why. Hot metal wasn't pleasant on bare skin.

Luckily, the arch, and more importantly, the stone path that replaced the metal ground right behind it, was not too far from my landing spot. Soon enough, my feet hit the cool stone, and I let out a small sigh of relief. If I ever were to go back there, I would have to find a pair of shoes.

I decided that would be of later concern. Hey, for all I knew, Daddy would be right around the corner. I needed to move forwards, not backwards. And so I did.

The stone hall I was in now was rather simple. A wall to my left and right, a path beneath my feet, open air over my head. However, after a few steps, I noticed a large poster on the left wall. Curious, I tried to read what it said.

The text was written in familiar Precursor Language, so I didn't have any trouble deciphering it. In simple terms, it said that the NYFE Racing Season would start soon, and that people should get their tickets before they were all sold out. The text, however, was not what caught my attention.

What _did_ attract my attention was the picture underneath the text. I blinked a few times, to see if my eyes were deceiving me. They weren't, though, and after staring at the picture for a while, I concluded that, strange as it was, it was true. The picture showed a zoomer.

It wasn't exactly my A-Grav, but it was similar. I could see my own design in it, only modified to be lighter and faster for racing. Judging by the armour on the front and middle of the zoomer, I'd say that was where the engine and fuel tank, respectively, were located. I tried to see exactly how the engine was linked to the tank, but unfortunately the picture was too small and under-detailed to show me that.

After a few more seconds of staring, I finally stepped back. I shouldn't be here, glaring stupidly at a picture of a vehicle; I should be looking for Daddy, Jak and Daxter. Priorities, Keira, priorities.

I tore my eyes away from the picture and continued on my way. I walked further along the stone path, which soon made a sharp turn to the left. I made the turn, expecting the path to continue behind the corner. Boy, was I wrong. Instead of a path, my feet met a staircase. And since I wasn't prepared for that in the least, I lost my balance.

I tumbled down the painfully hard stone stairs before hitting the floor. Immediately, all air was sucked out of my lungs. Every inch of my body hurt, and I could already see a few bruises coming up. Just my luck, huh?

It took me a minute, but eventually, I managed to get up from the floor. My sore body complained, but I ignored the nagging pain. Instead, I looked ahead, and immediately, my bruises were forgotten.

In front of me was a large, open area. It was beautiful, really. Here and there was a piece of grass and a tree. Firmly within the metal lines, naturally, but nonetheless, it was gorgeous green. In front of me, and also to my left and right, was a large statue of a man, who was holding a sword in front of him. The statue also served as a fountain, giving it an even better appearance. Two staircases, located between the middle and either the left or right statues, led up to a building, the centre of the entire area.

It was by far the most beautiful structure I had ever seen. It was a huge, oval building, entirely made out of stone, with an open roof. The curves and details were absolutely mesmerizing, and I soon found myself approaching the edifice. I slowly inched closer, and I had almost reached the left staircase when a harsh voice reached my ears.

"Freeze!"

Startled, I spun around. I saw a man, dressed in crimson red armour, striding towards me. He looked extremely pissed, so I wisely decided to follow his command and stay perfectly still. The man came to a stop right in front of me, staring down at me as if I were a pile of dirt on his brand new carpet.

"Citizens are not allowed into this section of the city on the seventh day of the week," he announced, as if I was supposed to know that. Well, at least I now knew why this place was completely deserted. It was a forbidden area.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, trying to be as polite as possible. "I'm not from here, and I appear to be lost. Could you possibly tell me where I am?"

The man raised one eyebrow at me. "I'm not in the mood to play games," he snapped. "This city is the only one in miles. It is impossible for a little girl like you to travel all the way here without being devoured by a Metal Head."

"A Metal Head?" I asked, curious. "What's a Metal Head?"

My question had obviously angered the man, though I wasn't sure why. Was I supposed to know what a Metal Head was?

"I don't have time for this," he growled, and, to my horror, I saw how he retrieved a pair of handcuffs from the small holder on his uniform. "I hereby place you under arrest for trespassing."

My eyes widened, and I quickly backed away until I hit one of the massive statues. "No, wait!" I cried as the man approached me. "I'm sorry! I honestly didn't know I was trespassing! It won't happen again, I promise!"

Unfortunately, he didn't seem convinced. He grabbed my upper arm and yanked me away from the statue, causing me to cry out in pain. Of course he just had to squeeze one of my many bruises. Not that he cared. He took my other arm as well, and attempted to link them together behind my back.

I, however, wasn't prepared to go down without a fight. This was completely unfair, and I was not about to give in to this injustice. So, on good luck, I blindly kicked towards the man behind me. I could feel my foot connect with a hard bone, and I heard the man groaning in pain. His grip didn't budge, though. I hadn't accomplished anything but angering him even more.

"Resisting arrest," he hissed, obviously fuming with anger. "Have it your way, then."

Before I could ask what he was talking about, I felt a tremendous pain shoot through my entire body. The shock lifted me slightly above the ground, and I could vaguely see the blue electricity that was jolting through my veins. Naturally, I cried out in utter pain and terror.

It seemed to last for ages, but eventually, the electricity left my body. Completely drained of energy, I dropped to my knees. Warm tears started to well up in my eyes, and soon they were flowing down my cheeks rapidly, darkening the stone floor when they hit the ground.

The man didn't care about my despair. He grabbed my upper arm again and forced me to stand up. Too weak to resist, I simply closed my eyes as he pulled my arms behind my back a second time. I was absolutely pathetic. I hadn't been in this place for one full hour, and already I was going to prison. Daddy would be so ashamed if he saw me now.

I felt the icy cold metal against the skin of my wrists, and I expected to hear the clicking sound of the handcuffs closing. Instead, I was greeted by a new voice.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?"

I slowly lifted my heavy head to look at the source of the new voice, and I was greeted by yet another man in a uniform. It was different, though. Through my tear-blurred vision, I could see blue and yellow besides the familiar crimson red.

"Sir!" the man behind me saluted the other man, keeping his hold of my wrists with one hand. "I found this woman trespassing, sir!"

I saw how the second man descended down the stairs, his attention focused on the man behind me. As he approached, I noticed his fiery red hair colour, his hawk-like, amber eyes, and his rather unique tattoos that somehow complimented his face. He came to a halt a few feet in front of us, his eyes shining with anger.

"Do you honestly think," he started in a low voice, "that this little girl will cause much trouble?"

"But sir, she was…"

"I don't care!" the red-haired man snapped at the man behind me. To my delight, I felt him trembling a little. "You are to patrol the Stadium in case of potential danger. Does she really look like a threat to you?"

"No, sir, but she…"

The second man raised his hand, effectively silencing the man behind me. "No, indeed. Return to your post."

"Yes, sir." The man released my wrists, and I had trouble to keep standing without his support. I saw him marching back to wherever he had come from, leaving me alone with the second man. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

I felt how his strangely mesmerizing amber eyes travelled up and down my body, taking in every inch of me, causing me to become very aware of my appearance. I was damp and dirty from the water in the canal, my exposed bare skin was showing signs of bruises and both my eyes and nose were bright red from crying. I must've looked like a vagabond.

He continued to stare at me, and the longer he glared, the more uncomfortable I felt. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when he finally looked away. He turned around and walked back up the stairs, leaving me behind. I watched as he stopped again on the middle of the stairs. He looked back at me, a smirk on his face.

"Come with me."

He continued his way up, but I was firmly nailed to the ground. Come with him? Was that an order? Was he going to arrest me anyway? Was he going to make me pay for trespassing some other way? The possibilities flowed through my head faster than a cluster of Blue Eco. Who was this man anyway? Should I go with him? Given, he had just saved me, but what were his intentions?

I wasn't exactly sure why, but I found myself moving forward, towards the stairs. Because, let's face it, what choice did I really have? I was lost and alone, and if I didn't go, he might just arrest me after all. I had no choice.

And so, I followed.

* * *

_And that was the first chapter. I know I couldn't write Erol if my life would depend on it. But I think the idea is clear. I've always thought that Erol was one of the first people Keira met when she arrived in Haven, which is why she was so protective of him when Jak insulted him. Also, I figured that it would be difficult for a girl to just fall from the sky without being noticed, so I decided to insert the so called 'Sunday's rest'. I personally think it would be typically Praxis to close down the Stadium Section one day a week so Erol could train freely. Plus, it would explain why Keira would be able to land without gathering attention around her. So yeah, that was all I had to say. If you have the time, please leave a review so I can improve my writing skills. __Until next time!_


	2. The Man With The Mask

**Keeping Me Alive**

**_Summary: _**_When Keira first arrives in Haven City, she is scared, lost, lonely and hurt. Luckily, the commander of the Krimzon Guard is more than happy to help her back on her feet. Erol/Keira, set during Jak II._

**_Disclaimer: _**_The Jak and Daxter series do not belong to me. _

**_Author's note: _**_Wow, it's been a while since I posted this story. If anyone is still willing to follow this: I'm sorry it took so tremendously long. Still, I will continue and finish this story, so please keep that in mind when I fail to update again. Anyway, there are a few things of importance I'll discuss at the bottom of this chapter. __For now, enjoy reading!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Man With The Mask_**

* * *

One, two, three, four, five. Five steps. That's how far I stayed behind the man in red, the man who was guiding me to a new destination. It was polite, or so Daddy had taught me, to stay exactly five steps behind your host.

I kept both my eyes firmly locked on the back of my guide, scared I might lose sight of him if I didn't. My environment wasn't important, at least not at that moment, and so I solely focused on my step, which I kept counting in my head, and the sight of the red-haired man in front of me. I vaguely noticed that we entered the edifice I'd admired not too long ago, but I didn't bother to look around. If I'd been my normal self, I would've been all over the place, examining every corner and studying every detail. But I wasn't my normal self. I was a lonely, scared little girl, far from home, with no one but a complete stranger to rely on. I couldn't bounce around. I had to stay focused.

The hallway through which we were walking was long, and cold. My still damp clothes stuck to my black and blue body, and I couldn't help but shiver slightly. To avoid my teeth from chattering, I hugged myself, rubbing my bare arms in an attempt to get warm. It worked, to some extent. I was still freezing cold, especially my feet, which felt like two lumps of ice, but at least my teeth weren't chattering. That certainly would've attracted the attention of the red-haired man, and, for some unexplainable reason, I didn't want him to think I was weak.

I felt as if we'd been walking for hours, though in all reality, I think it hadn't even lasted for five minutes. It was simply the cold, the exhaustion and the pain that made every step feel like an eternity, every breath like a struggle and every movement like a torture. I wasn't used to this kind of pain, since Daddy had always been there to protect and heal me on the rare occasions I had gotten myself into trouble. Or rather, when Jak and Daxter had gotten me into trouble.

I was pulled out of my memories when I realised the man had stopped walking. Relieved, I came to a halt as well. I had to suppress the urge to just lay down on the ground right there and then. Instead, I leaned against the wall, making it bear most of my weight, as I watched how the man stepped towards one of two large, iron doors. He held up a tiny, square pass in front of a small scanner next to the closest door. For a second or so, nothing moved, until a mechanical voice filled my large, pointy ears.

"Access granted."

Both the iron doors slid open without a sound. The man walked in, leaving me with no choice but to follow him. Yes, I would've loved to take a closer look at that talking scanner, but now was not the time for that. I had to keep track of the man at all costs.

I slipped through the iron doors, into a single, large room.

I tried to take in as much of the room as I could, but to be honest, there wasn't that much to see. There was an empty, wooden workbench plastered to the right wall and there were two platforms, one on each side of the room, the left holding up an old, beat-up zoomer. Apart from that, it was empty.

My steps were quiet, but the man's heavy boots made a loud noise every time they hit the floor. The sound echoed off the walls, sending a shiver, which had nothing to do with the cold, up my spine. This place desperately needed a renovation.

We crossed the room quickly, and I was relieved to find that we would not stay there. The man headed for another door, made out of plain wood this time. With no scanner in sight, he simply turned the knob and opened it, revealing a narrow staircase that went up higher than I could see.

The man in red, who seemed to know exactly what was up there, started climbing up the stairs. Unsurprisingly, I followed. The stairs were steep, and I was having an incredibly hard time keeping up with my guide. My breath quickly ran out, and I was soon panting, clutching my bruised ribs with one hand while keeping myself standing by holding the railing with the other.

Black spots started to form in front of my eyes, but I ignored them. I pushed my exhausted body forward with every ounce of strength I had left, each step up the stairs being an accomplishment on its own. Finally, after far too long, I reached the top of the stairs. I sighed in relief and dragged myself through another wooden door, a replica of the one downstairs, into the next room.

My hands still on my ribs and my breath ever so audible, I stood still for a few seconds, trying to pull myself together. When my panting had reduced to a soft wheezing, I straightened again, and took in my new surroundings.

The room I was standing in was smaller than the one downstairs, but it was also a lot more pleasant. It seemed to be some sort of a living room, with a couch, some chairs and a coffee table nearby. A small cabinet containing a strange, square black box stood across from the large couch. A few shelves, which had been adhered to the widest wall, were packed with books. The walls were a warm beige, and a soft grey carpet had replaced the cold stone underneath my feet. This place was… homey.

Suddenly, to my shock, I realised that the man with the red hair and amber eyes had vanished. I, naturally, panicked at the disappearance of the only person that'd attempted to help me. I tried to see where he'd taken off to, and I soon spotted a few doors up ahead, most likely leading to the other rooms of the apartment. I started walking towards them, but before I could take my third step, the door that was second closest to me swung open. The red-haired man stepped into the living room, his hawk-like gaze directed on the sole figure in the middle of the living room that was me.

I noticed he was carrying something white in his arms, and for the very first time, I decided to speak to him.

"What is that?"

Instead of answering, he tossed the object towards me. Caught off guard, I clumsily tried to catch it, but failed. Feeling my cheeks redden in embarrassment, I quickly snatched the thing from the floor and held it out in front of me.

"A robe?" I questioned when I realised what I was holding.

"Yes," he spoke. "You should change out of those wet clothes. You'll catch a cold."

His words, which would've been very sweet and caring if said by anyone else, had a slight, arrogant sneer in them. Nevertheless, he was offering me a warm, dry piece of clothing, and I was thankful for that.

"Thank you," I expressed my gratitude, giving him the brightest smile my weak muscles could muster at that moment.

He grinned, then pointed towards the room he'd just come out of. "The bathroom is over there," he stated. "I suggest you take a shower."

I looked down at my filthy, beat-up body, then nodded. "I will," I ensured him. "I…"

My sentence was never finished, for an obnoxious beeping sound suddenly filled the room. I looked around frantically, hoping to find the source of the horrible sound, only to find that it was coming from the man standing right in front of me.

He reached for something in the pocket of his jacket, and soon retrieved a small, square device, from which the sound was coming. He flipped it open hastily, causing the sound to stop. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Commander!" the tiny device now spoke, making me jump about ten feet in the air. "The suspect is about to enter the area, I repeat, the suspect is about to enter the area! What do we do, sir?"

"Stay where you are," the red-haired man, who I now knew to be a commander, yelled into the device. "I'm on my way. Do not, under any circumstances, let him get away!"

"Copy that," the device, or whoever was talking into it, announced. "Out."

The commander shut the device with a little more force than necessary and hastily put it back where he'd found it. He walked past me, to the door that would lead him back to the staircase. "Stay here," he ordered me. "And do take that shower." After that, he was gone, the door slammed shut behind him. I could vaguely hear his banging footsteps on the stairs, then it was silent.

For a few seconds, I stood there, a bit dumbfounded about the man's sudden departure. I then realised it would be best to go take my much needed shower before he came back.

The robe still safely in my hands, I slowly made my way over to the room the man had pointed out. I carefully pushed the ajar door open, revealing a semi-large, window-less room, which was illuminated by a simple lamp, powered by yellow eco, dangling from the ceiling. The tiles on the floor and the wall were white, with a single rim of light blue through them. A large cabinet, most likely filled with towels, stood against the wall to my right. Two stone sinks hung on the left wall, much like the one the Blue Sage had in his kitchen. Daddy, of course, used the leaves of his favourite plant as a sink, claiming it was better for environment. Daddy also used the flower bud of his plant as a shower, and so did I. But the shower in this room, a large steel head with two knobs on the sides for hot and cold, resembled the metal shower the Red Sage had constructed. I had always wanted one of those, since I felt uncomfortable with Daddy's plant watching me shower, but Daddy had strictly forbidden it, muttering something about the Red Sage's bad influence every time I brought it up.

Rather exited, I approached the shower and turned on both the knobs. Lukewarm water immediately poured out of the shower-head, and I gladly stuck out my hand to feel the temperature while handling the knobs with my other hand. When I felt the water was exactly right, I stepped back to undress.

I quickly stripped down, carefully folded my dirty clothes and placed them on the rim of the left sink. The robe was placed on the rim of the right one. Then, I stepped underneath the warm beam of water.

It was heaven. It truly was. Almost immediately after the water hit my skin, I could feel my tense muscles loosening. My body relaxed as the water washed both my filth and tension away. Oh yes, I was in heaven.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, though I think it's fair to say that at least half an hour had expired since I first entered the bathroom.

With some reluctance, I managed to drag myself away from the shower. I turned the knobs back to their original position, causing the water to stop flowing. Shivering from the sudden drop in temperature, I quickly made my way over to the large cabinet to grab a towel. I took a large, cream coloured one, and dried myself, starting with my hair and then working my way down.

Once my feet were dry, I folded the towel, and, not knowing what to do with it, laid it on top of my filthy clothes, on the rim of the sink. I then took the white robe and slipped it on. The piece of clothing nearly consumed me from head to toe, being far too large for a girl my size. I didn't mind though; it was made out of a very warm and soft fabric, and this way, my feet wouldn't get cold. I knotted the band that would keep the robe from slipping. Once done, I lifted the robe a little, so it wouldn't drag over the floor, and left the bathroom.

I slowly made my way over to the large couch in the living room. If I hadn't been so tired, I probably would've examined the other rooms, to see if the rest of the apartment was as luxurious as the bathroom. My body this time overcame my mind, so instead of playing detective, I slumped down on the big, soft couch.

I now directly faced the black box I'd seen earlier, but I didn't care enough about it to rise from the couch. The soft, warm, comfortable couch. Hmmm… It was nice. And I was so tired… I yawned lightly. Maybe a little nap would do me some good. Maybe…

* * *

I was feeling deliciously fuzzy and warm. Hmmm, when had I gone to sleep? It seemed ages ago, but I knew it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours. Was I still in that cosy apartment? And had that commander returned yet?

Wanting an answer to my questions, I slowly stretched and opened my eyes. Well, question one answered; I was still in the apartment. I sat up on the couch, and pulled the large robe a bit tighter around me, afraid it might slip off. It was then I noticed a very peculiar item laying on the small coffee table.

Curious, I picked it up. It was a mask of some sort, a bit like the welding mask I had back home, but then a million times better. It was entirely grey, except for the eyes, which were red. A raster covered the mouth, probably to allow whoever wore it to breath, seeing as there were no holes for the nostrils. It was a true piece of art, no doubt about that. I wondered how it got there…?

"It's enchanting, isn't it?"

I looked up and saw him, the commander, walking towards me.

"Is it yours?" I asked.

He gave a short laugh. "Of course it is. Only the very best is good enough for the finest racer in town."

So he was a racer, too. Interesting. I liked people who could multi-task.

"You're the best racer in the city?" I asked, excited. I already had pictures in my mind of the races Jak and some other boys from Sandover occasionally held. Daddy would never allow me to participate, but I did always make sure Jak won by building him the best vehicle of all. My little A-Grav sure was the queen of the race track.

"Indeed I am." His voice was smug, but then again, it always seemed to be.

I had to admit, I was impressed. I knew the title of commander wasn't just given to anyone, and being the very best racer in the entire city was also quite the accomplishment. It must have taken this man a lot of hard work and training to get to the position he was in. I admired people who were willing to work for their goals, but maybe that's just because Daddy had always made sure that everything I ever wanted was handed to me on a silver platter.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the man, the best racer in town, sat down on the chair to my left. He was staring at me, again, with those strangely mesmerizing amber eyes of his, and I, instinctively, pulled the robe a little tighter around myself. He chuckled at my gesture.

Who on earth was this man? He was interesting, I'd give him that, but he was so… so… strange? No, that wasn't the correct word. He was… intriguing. Yes, that's it. Intriguing. But who was he?

"Sir?" I decided to simply ask him. He looked into my eyes, awaiting my question. I managed to stare right back. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" he repeated my question, a shimmer of amusement in his eyes. "You really are not from here, are you?"

I shook my head. He leaned back.

"I…" he started, the arrogance in his voice now more evident than ever, "...am Erol."

"Erol," I mused, letting the information sink in slowly. "That means 'brave', doesn't it?"

He smirked, obviously pleased with my knowledge. "Indeed it does."

I smiled, somehow feeling more at ease now that I knew the man's name.

"And what might your name be?"

Oh, I completely forgot! I never even introduced myself! How terribly rude of me. "My name is Keira, Keira Hagai." For a moment I wondered if I should hold out my hand for him to shake.

He nodded. "It suits you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Erol." It was a command, not a suggestion.

"Right," I nodded in agreement.

"Good." He sat up straight, the amusement that had lightened his eyes mere seconds ago now replaced by seriousness. "Now that we've passed the formalities, let's get to business."

I swallowed.

* * *

As it turned out, 'getting to business' wasn't as bad as I had initially thought. Erol never asked much; he simply talked. I didn't mind, really. It meant I could keep my origin a secret for at least a little longer. I wasn't exactly sure if he'd be thrilled if I told him I arrived here by means of a purple portal. When he asked where I was from, I simply answered 'Oh, from a town nearby' and he was quick to assume I had lived in a place called Kras City, wherever that may be.

From there we somehow entered the topic of racing. Somewhere in between the grand stories of his biggest winnings, I managed to mention my skills with a wrench. Erol was quite interested in that. He told me the city was low on mechanics, mostly because the pay they received was downright awful. Whenever there was one willing to set up shop, wars between teams often tore them apart, leaving the sport without enough skilled professionals to handle the delicate vehicles.

I, however, couldn't care less. I needed a job, whatever job I could find, and being a mechanic was really all I knew how to do. When I exclaimed this, Erol grinned and handed me a piece of paper, which I now know is known as a cheque around here. He said it would be enough for a variety of materials and three months worth of rent.

I was confused at first. However, now that I've paid for my very own apartment, I couldn't be happier.

Erol gave me a sum money to set up my own shop. I was now the proud owner of one of the garages in the Stadium of Haven City. It was an exact replica of the one Erol had taken me to initially, only this one was further up front, near the entrance. The first floor was just as empty too, but that was just a matter of time. The apartment upstairs had already been fully decorated, though I should really go around with a feather duster once I had the time.

I had my own business. It really was hard to comprehend; I hadn't even been in this city for a day and already I had a way of earning a living. Daddy would be so proud if he could see me now.

Of course, that was still a problem. I needed to find Daddy. And Jak, and Daxter. It'd be hard, though. Already I had three orders for vehicles, all from Erol's team. He had spread the word quickly, and I couldn't refuse any requests from the team of the man who paid for my entire set-up. I did want to pay him back, however. He had said it was a gift, but I saw it only as a loan. Eventually, I would return every last penny to him.

Still, to do that, I had to set up shop as fast as I could. I really should go meet some suppliers.

I was going to rock this racing circuit.

* * *

_And that concludes chapter 2! Alright, so there are a few things I feel I need to say about the story. First, I got a very smart comment from one of my two reviewers (thank you both!), namely _Yunie Tatlin_, saying Erol and Keira couldn't have met when they did because Erol was busy arresting Jak. And I find that very ironic, because I've been molding over that ever since I started writing this story. However, when I watched the intro for Jak 2, it's clearly visible that there is only one beam shooting from the sky. Therefore, I believe Jak & Daxter, Keira and Samos were shot down after each other, and for the sake of the story, I decided Keira was the first to go. Of course, the call Erol got in this chapter was a reference to Jak ;) Secondly, if anyone is wondering, Erol did have a good reason to give Keira money. It'll become clear in a later chapter. And now I'll stop talking and start writing chapter 3, which hopefully will be up soon. __Hopefully until next time!_


	3. The Fat And The Peacemaker

**Keeping Me Alive**

**_Summary: _**_When Keira first arrives in Haven City, she is scared, lost, lonely and hurt. Luckily, the commander of the Krimzon Guard is more than happy to help her back on her feet. Erol/Keira, set during Jak II._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I asked for the publication rights of _Jak and Daxter_ in my letter to Santa, but I just got a pony instead. Pfft._

**_Author's note:_**_ Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? This chapter had been a very long time coming, and I apologize for it. I haven't had the best of years, and because of that I have not been writing much. However, I feel like this story is coming together very well in my head. I have planned out everything from this point forward, and I think I'll be able to squeeze in a large quantity of updates this year. __Now, for anyone who's still reading this, please enjoy._

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Fat And The Peacemaker_**

* * *

When I spotted the giant, neon-lit Hip Hog sign in the distance, I could not have been happier. Finally, after days of planning and searching, I had found the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, the place where I was hoping to meet my future supplier.

It had taken me far too long to figure out who and where the best supplier in the city was. The orders for Zoomers to be built or fixed were quickly piling up, and if I didn't get some basic supplies soon, I would be out of business before I could even start.

I had begun my quest for a supplier by asking around the Stadium, which was surprisingly crowded when it wasn't the seventh day of the week. Luckily, lots of people had been very willing to help me out, as they were happy to finally see a capable mechanic at the Stadium again. While their information and opinions varied, there was one fact on which they nearly all seemed to agree: if I wanted the best supplier in Haven City, I would have to go and see Krew.

I learned Krew was a large, British man with a blind eye who owned, managed and lived above his own saloon down in the Port. He was well-connected in the city and beyond, and he was willing to sell anything to anyone as long as they were able to pay the right price.

I knew this was the man I was looking for, the man who would be able to supply me with all the Zoomer parts and tools I could possibly dream of. The problem was, I had no idea how to get to him.

I tried asking for directions, but the Port turned out to be on the other side of the city, and no one could give me a step-by-step guide to South Town. Instead, they told me to 'just check my map', but I wasn't aware I even had one.

Eventually, I figured out that the small square pass I had been given as the key to my garage and apartment had many more purposes other than granting me access to my new home. Besides a key, the little machine was also a Security Pass, a communicator, an ID and, indeed, a map.

Once I had learned this, I had little trouble deciphering the tiny device, and I soon found the map of Haven City. It was a very handy thing, even allowing me to enter my desired destination into it so it could guide me in the right direction by means of a distinct icon.

So, for the past hour or so I had been following the blue wineglass displayed on my map, carefully dividing my attention between the map and my surroundings, trying to get a feel for the city as I went. During my walk, I had also tried to find the familiar faces of Daddy, Jak and Daxter in the large crowd of Haven's citizens, but unfortunately I'd had no luck.

My lost loved ones were the other reason I had chosen to see Krew over all the other suppliers Haven City had to offer. No one knew the city better than Krew did, and from what I'd heard, I was sure he wouldn't question me or my money if I asked him to find a mute blond boy, a green-skinned elderly man and a talking orange rodent. If I wanted to find the three of them, Krew was my best shot.

Originally, I had thought of asking Erol about my family, but I had quickly dismissed the idea. For one, I didn't want him to think I was insane, asking him to look for a mute, a Sage and an ottsel; for two, I didn't think someone of his status would concern himself with search actions; and for three, I would feel very uncomfortable asking him for a favour when he had already done so much for me.

So, I had set my sights on Krew, knowing he was my best option and hoping he wouldn't ask for more money than I could offer him.

As I approached the entrance to the Saloon, I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, but I was quick to push my anxious feelings aside. I would just have to go in there and act like I knew what I was doing, even though the only business I had ever done was trading Precursor Orbs for Power Cells or vice versa. I just hoped Krew wouldn't pick up on my ignorance.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I walked through the automated doors, into the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

It was not what I had thought it would be. I had expected a crowded space, full of Saloon customers and clients of Krew who were waiting for their supplies or information. I had anticipated having to push my way through the people, waiting for hours before I could finally talk to this fabled man named Krew.

Instead, I was greeted by the sight of a somewhat sleazy, and very empty bar. There were many booths carved into the walls, allowing customers to sit comfortably and quietly. On the other side of the Saloon, a long bar was positioned in front of a huge mirrored wall, and I could see hundreds of bottles in all shapes and sizes sitting on many shelves attached to the mirror. All in all, it would have been a nice place, if it wasn't for the disturbing boxing ring in the centre of the Saloon, and the large quantity of petrifying severed heads of strangely familiar creatures hanging from just about every inch of the walls. I shivered slightly as I met the unseeing eyes of a particularly large trophy, and I quickly made my way over to the bar, putting as much distance between myself and the thing as I possibly could.

The floor was sticky and crunchy beneath my feet, the surface littered with pieces of broken glass, dirt and spilled drinks, and I was instantly glad I had thought to buy myself a pair of boots at one of the stands at the Bazaar on my way here. Seriously, when had this place last been cleaned? No wonder there were no customers in sight.

There wasn't even someone tending to the bar. No one was here besides me and the many, many creepy heads on the walls, and I started to wonder if I had come to the right place. This couldn't be the establishment of a world-class supplier and informant, could it?

Just as I was about to check my map to see if I was indeed in the right place, a door behind the bar I hadn't noticed before swung open, and in walked one of the most intimidating men I had ever laid eyes on.

He was huge. Really, _really_ huge. Two meters tall, broad shouldered, one-eyed and clad in shining armour which matched the creatures hanging on the wall, he towered over me imposingly, and I could nearly feel myself shrink under his glare.

But then, just as I was on the verge of wetting myself, he grinned broadly, all animosity in his face instantly gone. "What can I do you for, lil' lady?"

It took me a little while to find my voice. When I did, it sounded about an octave higher than usual. "Eh… My name is Keira Hagai. I came here to see mister Krew."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you," the man pondered upon hearing my name. "You're Erol's new golden girl, aren't you?"

"I… guess you could put it that way," I smiled faintly, amused by the way he described my role. "And you, are you mister Krew?" I was almost certain he was. I mean, how many large men with a blind eye could there be in this saloon?

I was surprised when the man let out a booming laugh and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, lil' lady," he chuckled. "The name's Sig. I'm Krew's right hand man."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, though I had to admit I was slightly disappointed that this man wasn't the person I was looking for.

"Same here," Sig nodded. "Look, the boss is out right now, but I'm in charge of most of his affairs while he's gone. So why don't you tell me what you came here for and I'll see if I can help you? If not, well, Krew probably won't be long. He never is."

That seemed fair enough. "Well, I've just started as a mechanic at the Stadium, and I really need some supplies to get under way," I explained to Sig.

Sig seemed surprised at this. "And you came all the way out here to find yourself a supplier?" he asked, his hairless eyebrows raised. "Most rookie mechanics stay a little closer to home at first."

"I've heard Krew is the very best," I said, trying my hardest to sound as if I knew what I was talking about. "And… I also need him to do something else for me."

"Really?" Sig was interested now. "And what's that?"

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should tell Sig about my loved ones, but I soon realised he would probably hear about it anyway if Krew decided to help me. If he wanted to search the city effectively, Krew would have to inform at least a few of his men about my family, and as Krew's right-hand man, Sig would probably be the first to receive the information. It wouldn't matter if I told him.

"I was separated from my family when I first arrived in the city," I said, suddenly finding it hard to talk without tearing up. Oh, how I missed Daddy. "I was hoping Krew would be able to…"

"… Find them," Sig finished for me when I choked on the end of my sentence.

I nodded, furiously wiping at the tears that had appeared in my eyes.

Sig smiled sympathetically at me. "Hey, if Krew's good for anything, it's sniffing people out. Trust me; he'll have his people track down your people in no time. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, lil' lady."

I offered him a shaky smile of thanks for his kind words. "So," I started, trying to steer the conversation back to a topic that wouldn't make me cry, "Do you think you can help me, or do I have to wait for Krew?"

Sig took the hint well, and did not elaborate on the topic of my family. "If you can tell me what supplies you need I can make sure you have them by tonight," he said brightly, "But as for your other issue… You'll have to speak to Krew about that. He'll need to discuss the price with you."

"Fair enough," I smiled, retrieving a piece of paper from my pocket as I spoke. Luckily I had been smart enough to make a list of all the items I would need to tend to the zoomers waiting in my garage.

We sat down in one of the booths to go over my list and the amount of money I would have to lay down for everything. Sig was very nice. He could tell I didn't have the faintest idea about the prices of the items I wanted, but instead of taking advantage of my ignorance and overcharging me, he actually gave me a pretty sizeable discount.

"Hey, got to make sure our clients come back for more," he said with a wink.

He also gave me the number for the Hip Hog's communicator, ensuring I would be able to order more parts and tools at any time without having to come all the way to the Port.

When we had settled everything concerning supplies, Sig and I switched over to small talk while I waited for Krew to get back, and the subject soon landed on my job.

"There hasn't been a decent mechanic at the Stadium in a long time," he told me earnestly. "Can't blame them, really. Independent mechanics don't get paid very well. You're allowed to set your own prices, but go above cheap and you won't have any customers left."

"Why's that?" I asked, surprised. Wouldn't the racers need someone to fix their vehicles?

"Well, most race teams have got a mechanic of their own on board. Technically it's not allowed to have a team-bound mechanic any more, but they just pass their guy off as a racer. Nobody ever checks."

Now I was even more confused. "Why aren't team-bound mechanics allowed any more?"

"Team wars," Sig said plainly. "Racing is serious business in this city, lil' lady. Everyone wants to win. Sabotage and cheating is very common. Sometimes, they even go as far as eliminating the most important members of the other teams. And everyone knows the mechanics are the glue that holds a team together. Without a good mechanic, a team won't get their Zoomers fixed. Without Zoomers, they can't race. So, some years ago, there was a real massacre going on. Mechanics were killed left and right by rival teams. It was so bad the racing season had to be cancelled. That's why the law now says that teams can't have a private mechanic any more. Of course, they nearly all still do, but at least the killing's stopped."

When Sig finished, I couldn't help but stare at him. What an awful story! Was winning a race really important enough to kill in this city?

Sig noticed my expression. "Yeah, it ain't pretty," he agreed with my silent disgust, "But it's to be expected. We're locked inside the city's walls 'cause of the Metal Heads, and racing is the only entertainment citizens can get. If you win the races, you'll become a legend, something else than just a face in the crowd. People are willing to go far for that."

I still thought it was awful. Back in Sandover, even if the boys put up the most beautiful shell they had ever found on the beach as a price for the winning racer, there was never this kind of animosity. If anyone got hurt during a race, the others wouldn't hesitate to stop dead in their tracks to help him. To think that one of the boys from the village would murder me so Jak wouldn't have his best vehicle was just too absurd.

I decided I desperately needed a change of subject, so I asked the first thing not related to racing that came to mind. "Sig, what's a Metal Head?"

The question had been in the back of my mind for a while now, ever since the Krimzon Guard who nearly arrested me had mentioned them. He'd said it was impossible that I had got in to Haven without being the devoured by a Metal Head, and apparently the city was surrounded by walls just to keep the Metal Heads out. They had to be very nasty creatures.

I could tell Sig was surprised I didn't know what Metal Heads were, but thankfully he did not ask. Instead, he said: "Take a look around, lil' lady." He gestured towards the creepy severed heads on the walls of the saloon, and I couldn't help but gasp as I glanced at the largest one of them again. Yes, those really were nasty creatures.

"There are millions of them," Sig told me darkly, "One more powerful than the next. Most of them are out in the Wasteland, but there are plenty right outside Haven's walls, just waiting for a chance to strike. If you ever leave the city, I suggest you bring a weapon."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said weakly, wondering to myself how I would ever be able to sleep again with the thoughts of murdered mechanics and Metal Heads in the back of my mind.

Sig was about to say something else, most likely something reassuring, but he was interrupted by the sound of the door behind the bar opening again.

"Looks like you're in luck, lil' lady," Sig, who was facing the bar, said cheerfully. "The boss is back."

He stood, leaving the booth to greet his boss, but I remained seated a while longer, making sure I looked at least presentable enough to make a good first impression on Krew. Thoroughly checking my clothing and nervously smoothing my stubborn hair, I assured myself I looked my best before I followed Sig's example and left the booth to greet Krew.

By the Precursors.

I couldn't help but stare at the grotesque being that was having a conversation with Sig at the bar. He was enormous, two times wider than he was tall, sitting comfortably in an advanced hover chair I would have loved to take a look at if it weren't for the thing it was seating. His green outfit was already tearing at the seams, and I could see two sad, tiny stumps which were once his legs dangling beneath his morbidly obese body, not capable of anything more than swaying as much as gravity allowed them to.

I stood frozen in place, not daring to approach the monstrosity, when I saw Sig pointing me out to him. The lump floated over to me, his single seeing eye focused on my face and his mouth twisted in a grin that showed me all his yellow teeth.

"Hello there, dear," he spoke to me, the words that left his mouth accompanied by a stench so foul it made my eyes water. "Sig says you've got some business with me, mmmmm?"

Desperately fighting my urge to get the hell away from this… man, I supposed, I somehow managed to plaster a pleasant smile on my face, knowing I would have to be polite if I wanted him to find my family for me. "Yes, that's right," I said, taking pride in the fact that I kept my voice levelled and steady.

Krew sighed, sending another waft of bad breath up my nose. "Very well. But make it quick, ey? I've had a long day."

I decided not to comment on the fact that the day was only halfway through as I followed him to the bar.

Krew was brief. He asked me to describe the people I wanted him to find, ordered Sig to write it down, gave me my fee (which was high, but still lower than I had expected), then left the bar to take a well-deserved 'beauty nap'.

After he left, Sig gave me a reassuring pat on the back. "Smooth, lil' lady."

I beamed at him.

* * *

Before I went back to my apartment, I stopped at the Bazaar again, wanting to explore it a bit more thoroughly this time. It was truly an amazing place, but it was very confusing as well. I was lucky to have my map with me.

Nevertheless, I did find a couple of nice things at several of the many stands. I ended up heading back to my new home with some delicious looking fresh groceries, which I was ecstatic about because I had lived on canned food for the past few days, and a few new outfits, as I could hardly live in my current one forever.

When I returned to my garage after a few hours at the Bazaar, I was in for a pleasant surprise. Right on the doorstep were a dozen cardboard boxes, all courtesy of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. It seemed Sig hadn't been kidding when he'd said my supplies would be delivered today.

Excited to see my new tools and parts, I quickly ran my purchases from the Bazaar up to my apartment before I started the gruelling task of hauling the boxes into the garage. They were all incredibly heavy, packed to the rim with metal objects, and I was having a very hard time carrying them inside.

When I lifted the fourth box, the expected happened. I failed to get a proper grip on the cardboard, and the box slipped out of my hands, landing with a loud clang on the concrete floor. Flinching at the sound, I quickly squatted down to pick it up again, fiercely hoping I hadn't permanently damaged the box's contents. Before I could pick up the box again, however, it was taken from the floor by a set of hands covered in a very familiar pair of blue and yellow gloves. I knew who was looking down at me before I even saw his face.

"Need a hand?" Erol asked smoothly, balancing the box on the palm of one hand while offering the other for me to take.

I took it, and he pulled me up with remarkable ease. "Thanks," I mumbled, a little embarrassed he had just witnessed that.

"My pleasure," he smirked. "I take it you want this box inside?"

"Yes, they're my…" I started, but Erol had already stalked past me, taking the box into my garage with him. "My new tools," I huffed to no one in particular, a bit annoyed by Erol's lack of manners.

Nevertheless, I was grateful for his help, so I picked up a box of my own and followed him inside.

With Erol there to help me, the remaining boxes were put away in less than three minutes. I immediately went over to check on the contents of the box I had dropped earlier, but luckily everything seemed to be unharmed. For good measure, I pulled out a spanner and examined it, but there wasn't even a scratch on its shiny silver surface.

"Nice," Erol commented, nodding towards the spanner. "Where did you get all this?"

Having trouble tearing my eyes away from my beautiful new trinkets, I put the spanner back inside the box and closed the lid, blocking its shiny glory from my view. "South Town," I answered once I was done. "I went to see…"

"Krew," he finished my sentence.

Baffled, I nodded. "How did you know?"

Erol smirked. "Keira, there is no supplier in his right mind who would set up shop within a mile radius from Krew's. He's the only supplier in South Town."

I was surprised to hear that. Only in the Stadium Section there were six different suppliers. "How come no one wants to run their business near Krew's?"

"Because he's the best," Erol replied simply. "No one will go to a mediocre supplier if the very best one in town is only a few blocks away."

I supposed that made sense, so I nodded. "I'm just glad he got everything here so quickly."

Erol was curious. "Do you have a lot of clients yet?"

"You wouldn't believe it," I sighed. "My first Zoomer is due in three days, and I have about a dozen lined up for next week."

"And you have all these tools and part to categorize," Erol pointed out.

I groaned. "Yeah, that too."

He chuckled. "Well, I won't keep you from your work, then. Good luck sorting all this out."

"Thanks," I replied with a sigh. "I'll need it."

After I had shown Erol out, I briefly retreated to my apartment to cook myself some dinner, which I scarfed down in record time. Once I was done, I raced back downstairs to unpack my new goodies.

Taking pen, paper and the first box, I opened it excitedly. I was not disappointed. Krew had sent me excellent stuff. Wrenches and spanners made from solid chromium-vanadium alloy steels, a high-quality welding mask, a set of car-jacks capable of lifting more than the weight of a dozen Yakows and many, many more items I hadn't even dared to dream of back in Sandover. I felt like a kid in a candy store.

I spent an hour unpacking, admiring and inventorizing all the objects I pulled from the box. By the time I was finished, I was ecstatic about the amazing quality of all my new tools. I was less ecstatic, however, when I looked at the large pile of boxes still waiting to be examined. Sighing, I stood, stretched my sore muscles, and went for a second box.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Man, I love Sig. Like, a lot. As in, even more than I love Erol. I had so much fun writing him. Krew too, by the way. I know he's an evil fat little lump, but I can't help but love him. It must be his British accent. Anyway, this chapter was a bit of a building chapter, establishing Keira's work environment. The last scene with Erol seems a little unnecessary, but trust me, it's important (and I just can't have a chapter without Erol in it. Imagine the horror!). Next chapter will be a building chapter too, but after that things will get a bit more interesting... and romantic. Also, if anyone happens to be interested, I am currently in search of a Beta Reader for this story. Please PM me if you want to take this grueling task upon you. For now, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I you have the time, please leave a review so I can improve my writing. __Until next time!_


	4. Precursor History

**Keeping Me Alive**

**_Summary: _**_When Keira first arrives in Haven City, she is scared, lost, lonely and hurt. Luckily, the commander of the Krimzon Guard is more than happy to help her back on her feet. Erol/Keira, set during Jak II._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my dignity. Oh wait, scratch that, I lost my dignity when I began law school. So... I don't own anything.**  
**_

**_Author's note: _**_Well, it seems I lied about updating more often again last time. I guess it's best if I don't make any update-related promises anymore. Nevertheless, I do love writing this story (even if my lack of updates say otherwise) and I will finish it! With one update each year, it may take me a good twenty years, but still XD. Ahem. I would also like to take this opportunity to introduce my new beta reader for this story: **Oblique Strategies**, ladies and gentlemen! He has graciously agreed to check this story for flaws, faults and inconsistencies, so please give him a round of applause! Also, he has written an epic Jak and Daxter adventure story himself called 'Marooned' & 'Haven's Last Mission', as well as a sister story called Separated. I recommend everyone to go read them, because they are amazingly written and beautifully detailed. You can come back to this story later. It's not like I'll update it before next year or anything..._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Precursor History**_

* * *

I loved my job.

Even though I barely made enough money to pay my rent, even though I spent many sleepless nights fawning over some project due the next day, even though my clients were often rude and impatient, I really loved my job.

I supposed it was the familiarity of it. Haven's Zoomers came in various shapes and sizes, but they were all nearly identical to my A-Grav underneath the hood. When I was handling a wrench, tinkering with a busted carburettor, I almost felt as if I was back in my room at home, trying to fix the A-Grav after Jak and Daxter had wrecked her for the umpteenth time.

Of course, without Daxter messing with my equipment, Daddy scolding me for not spending enough time outside, or Jak silently asking what I was working on by pointing at my project and raising his eyebrows, things just weren't the same.

Still, my heart ached the least for home when I was working on a Zoomer, and so there were few times when I wasn't doing just that.

It didn't take me very long to slip into a routine once my business was officially up and running. Monday was what I came to call transaction day, when a lot of clients brought in or picked up their Zoomers. From Tuesday to Friday, I mostly worked on the Zoomers I'd gotten in on Monday. On Sunday, when the Stadium Section was closed off to the public, I caught up with forgotten paperwork and other duties. Saturday, I had decided, was my day off.

On Saturday I did most of my grocery shopping for the week, and I often also went exploring. I took my time roaming around parts of Haven City I wasn't familiar with yet, hoping to be able to navigate the humungous city without a map someday. I had discovered quite a few wonderful places this way already, like Haven's Central Library, which had quickly become one of my favourite places in the city, and the luscious Garden Section, where I had spent more than a few Saturdays just laying on the grass and petting the Yakows.

This Saturday, I planned on staying a little closer to my garage. A few days ago, I had stumbled upon a museum dedicated to the evolution of racing only just around the corner from the Stadium. Tickets weren't expensive in the least, and I figured a visit might teach me some interesting facts about my new profession.

It was because of this upcoming visit that I was very cheerful when I woke up that Saturday. I even caught myself singing while taking my morning shower, and I had to laugh at my own enthusiasm. Normally, I wasn't much of a morning person at all. Even back in Sandover, I often slept until well after noon. Daddy was never too happy about me sleeping in, but he let me be after he had tried to wake me up early a couple of times and then discovering me fast asleep at the kitchen table a few hours later.

I sighed as I dried my hair. What I would give to have Daddy wake me in the morning instead of that loud machine the people of Haven called an alarm clock. I would get up at the crack of dawn each and every day if it meant having him back.

It had been weeks since I had arrived in Haven City, but I hadn't found a single trace of my family yet. I looked out for Daddy, Jak and Daxter every time I went out the door and I asked Krew about them whenever I made a new order for tools and parts, but so far both he and I had come up with nothing. I was starting to worry about them more and more often. What if they'd landed outside the city walls, in Metal Head territory? What if they'd landed miles and miles away from Haven City? What if they'd never even landed at all, and were still stuck in that violet tunnel?

The thoughts were starting to give me nightmares of vibrant amethyst electricity and the sight of my loved ones lying broken and bruised in one of the city's many alleyways, their breathing ragged and uneven until the life left their eyes completely. Needless to say, I hadn't been getting much sleep the past few weeks.

I tried to shake the paralyzing thoughts from my mind as I dressed in one of the outfits I had bought at the Bazaar a while ago. I wanted to find Daddy, Jak and Daxter so badly, but there was little more I could do right now. Worrying about them wouldn't do me any good.

In the meantime, I wanted to focus on my career. While Krew had his men out searching for my family, I figured it was best if I stayed put in my garage and tried to make a name for myself as a mechanic. If I couldn't find my loved ones, then I could at least make it easier for them to find me.

I exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, where I poured myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Taking the bowl with me, I walked into the living room, turned on the black box I had recently learned was called a television, and settled on the couch.

The television had taught me quite a bit since I had discovered how it worked. For example, I learned that the leader of Haven City was Baron Praxis, a tough-looking man who had lost part of his face while bravely leading an attack on the Metal Head Nest. He often appeared on the television to give the citizens important announcements and words of encouragement.

The television also taught me about the Underground, a vicious rebellious movement that wanted to overthrow Baron Praxis so the Metal Heads could take over the city. Luckily, the law enforcement of the city, the Krimzon Guard, had been able to prevent that from happening, thanks to the excellent leadership of their commander, Erol.

Erol appeared on the television a lot too; not just as the commander of the Krimzon Guard, but as the defending racing champion as well. In anticipation of the upcoming racing season, the television had showed some Class One Championship Races of the previous years, which had all been won by Erol. I sometimes had a hard time believing the images hadn't been tampered with, because even Jak wasn't as great a racer as Erol seemed to be. It made me admire the commander even more.

Today, however, the television didn't show any races. Instead, a pudgy man I hadn't seen before was displaying the betting odds for the first Class Three Race of the season. I tried to follow his words as I munched on my cereal, but the numbers shown underneath the pictures of the participating racers made little sense to me. It wasn't like I was going to gamble away any of my hard earned money anyway, but I had heard a lot of Haven's citizens did bet on the outcome of races. For some it was just a fun way of trying to earn some extra cash, but others bet a lot of their fortune and were willing to ensure they would get their winnings by any means necessary.

Sig's story about the mechanic massacre still fresh in my head, I shivered and quickly turned off the television. No way was I going anywhere near the betting. I already had enough to keep me awake at night.

When I finished breakfast, I left my empty bowl in the kitchen sink and grabbed my jacket, more than ready to spend a nice Saturday at the museum in order to get my mind off things.

As the museum was only a few blocks from the Stadium, I soon found myself purchasing a ticket from a nice lady out front. Along with my ticket, she handed me a pamphlet with information on the different exhibits and a map to help me find my way. I felt like I was about to go treasure hunting, which in a way was true. After all, knowledge is the greatest treasure. Well, that's what Daddy always said, anyway.

Inside the museum, it was cool and quiet. As most of Haven's citizens had to work on Saturdays, there were few people admiring the collection of items related to racing. There were no lines anywhere, so I could easily navigate my way through the exhibits, taking my sweet time examining Zoomer parts, 3D images of race tracks and old Grand Championship trophies.

When I checked my map to see where I wanted to go next, a familiar name sparked my interest, and it wasn't too long before I stepped into an exhibit on Erol, and Erol alone. Everywhere I looked there were photographs of him holding a trophy, or exact replicas of the Zoomers he used to win his six consecutive Grand Championship titles. It was amazing how much the commander had managed to accomplish in his short life. He truly was an astonishing individual.

Once I had thoroughly browsed the Erol exhibit, I wandered into the adjoining room, which was the last one I hadn't visited yet. According to the map, the room held an exhibit on ancient Zoomer technology. I didn't quite know what to expect from this exhibit, but I figured it couldn't hurt to take a look.

I entered the room and folded the map again, ready to explore the final pieces the museum had to offer. I had barely taken one step forward, however, when an impossible vision in the centre of the room made me stop dead in my tracks.

There she was. She was rusted, with chipped paint and a dent in her propeller, but there was no mistaking her. The centrepiece of this exhibit was my very own A-Grav.

My heart jumping joyfully at the sight of her, I carefully edged closer, not quite believing my own eyes. She was trapped in a glass case, preventing me from touching her, so I settled grudgingly for reading the information on a small stand next to it.

_'This unique model was recovered from what is now known as the Sacred Site in Dead Town. The oldest model discovered to date, it is approximately three hundred years old and is widely believed to be the predecessor of all modern-day Zoomers.'_

There was more, but I couldn't bring myself to read any further. I staggered backwards, not believing what I had just read. Three hundred years old? The predecessor of all modern-day Zoomers? How could that be possible? I had left her at my workshop at home just a few weeks ago! Could… could the Rift Rider have possibly taken me to the future? It would certainly explain a lot… But what about Daddy, Jak and Daxter? Were they taken to the future as well? More specifically, were they taken to _this_ future? Could they be in another time somewhere?

About a million questions swarmed my brain, and I had to shake my head to focus my thoughts again. I shouldn't make any hasty conclusions about what I had just read. I would have to do some proper research to get to the bottom of all this.

I raced out of the museum at once, my new destination clear in mind: Haven's Central Library.

* * *

I spent all day at the library, and when it closed, I checked out more than a dozen books to take home with me. I read throughout the night, my head soon reeling from the information the pages provided me with.

Sandover was gone. Wiped off the map by an invasion of Metal Heads not long after Daddy, Jak, Daxter and I went through the Rift Gate. The Volcanic Crater and Rock Village had faced the same fate not long after. Haven City was built upon their ruins, a fact that brought me both terrible sadness at the loss of my home and a tiny spark of happiness for being so close to it.

The following week, I spent most of my free hours reading about the downfall of Sandover and the rise of Haven City. I read stories about a horrible war between the people and the Metal Heads. I read about the construction of a place safe from the bloodthirsty creatures, a settlement built by a great hero named Mar. I read about the descendants of Mar, who had ruled Haven City after the hero's death until Baron Praxis took over from King Damas in the best interest of the city. I read about the discovery of a strange vehicle in an old, abandoned hut at the Sacred Site which inspired mechanics to build the modern Zoomer.

I found a drawing of the Rift Rider in one of the books, and I started searching for more information on the mysterious vehicle the next time I visited the library. If it got us into the future, it should also be able to get us back to the past… back where we belonged. The Rift Rider we had travelled in was destroyed, but maybe, just maybe, I would be able to recreate it.

I roamed the library all day, but little was known about the peculiar vehicle and the gate it travelled through. I purchased every library book that so much as mentioned the Rift Rider or the Rift Ring, even though I knew the extra expenses meant I had to take on more orders this month in order to pay for rent. I didn't care, though. I just couldn't pass this opportunity to go back home.

But going back home turned out to be more difficult than I thought. The Rift Rider was made of expensive materials and a few one-of-a-kind artefacts which were beyond priceless. I knew they were nothing Krew couldn't fetch me, but with my puny earnings, I would have to save for years in order to raise enough for everything. Not to mention I still hadn't given up on repaying Erol the money he had given me to get my business started.

And then there was the issue of time. Even if I did have all the materials, I would barely have an hour a day to work on the construction of the Rift Rider. I had so many Zoomers in my garage I could barely make my way through it without bumping into one, and I could hardly just leave my work. Where would I earn the money for buying materials if I gave up my job? It was a hopeless situation.

The idea of building the Rift Rider was forced to take a backseat, especially now that the racing season was about to start. I rarely went to bed before four in the morning, and I had to give up my free Saturdays in order to get all the Zoomers out in time. On the plus side, though, my hard work provided me with some extra money, which I neatly tucked away in one of my drawers. Maybe it would one day be enough.

* * *

The first Class Three Race of the season brought me my first day off in weeks. The Mar Memorial Stadium was buzzing with people, but for once none of them took an interest in my garage. They had all come for the race.

I had wanted to go see the race myself, but I couldn't afford to spend my preciously saved money on something as pricey and unnecessary as a ticket. Instead, I made good use of my free time by sketching blueprints of the Rift Rider, using my memory and my books as guidelines. Even though it could be years before I could start construction on it, I wanted to have a clear outline of its model before my memories of the vehicle started to fade.

I was just trying to remember exactly how the control panel had looked when the unexpected sound of the doorbell made me drop my pencil. Sighing in exasperation, I got up from my spot at the kitchen table and headed for the stairs that would take me down to the garage. I was quite sure the large sign I had put outside the shop read 'Closed', and I wondered just who was thick enough not to take notice of it.

I thundered down the stairs and slalomed around the tools and vehicles scattered around my workspace to reach the iron doors separating me from my unwanted guest. With more force than necessary, I hit a button on the control panel, which made the doors slide open noiselessly.

"What do you want?" I snapped in annoyance before the doors had fully opened.

"Well, aren't we a ray of sunshine today." It was Erol.

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "Oh, Erol, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ah, so those warm words of welcome were only meant for everyone else?"

"Well… yes," I admitted, scratching the back of my neck. If it had been anyone but him at the door, they would have been well on their way again by now. "I mean, I put up a sign and everything."

"That you did," Erol agreed, glancing questioningly at the sign I had less-than-neatly painted myself. "Were you doing something important?"

"Yes," I confirmed, thinking of my sketches, "but it can wait a while."

"Could it wait, let's say, two hours or so?"

"Two hours? Well, I suppose so," I said uncertainly. "Why?"

At this, Erol smirked. "Because," he said importantly, reaching for something in the breast pocket of his uniform, "I have an extra ticket for the race this afternoon."

He retrieved two rectangular pieces of paper from his pocket and held one out for me to take. "And I would like you to accompany me."

My eyes widened in surprise. Half-expecting him to pull his hand back at the last second and say 'Psych!', I took the ticket from him. "Are you… sure?" I asked hesitantly, my feelings torn between excitement at the prospect of seeing the race and guilt for accepting yet another favour from Erol.

"Yes," he said briskly, "but if you don't want to…"

"No, no, it's not that!" I hastily assured him. "It's just… well, you've already done so much for me, and I'm not sure if I feel comfortable accepting another favour from you."

Erol fixed me with an incredulous stare, his eyebrows raised so high they nearly disappeared into his fiery hair. "Really? That's what you're concerned about?"

"Well, yeah," I said uncomfortably, facing the boots I still hadn't completely gotten used to. "I mean, these tickets aren't cheap, and I could never afford them myself, and I wouldn't want to come across as some… some gold-digger or something – "

I stopped my rambling when I noticed Erol chuckling, at first softly, but soon laughing so hard his shoulders shook. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not, so I just waited quietly for him to finish.

His laughter soon died down, leaving a wide grin that distorted his facial tattoos. "You are something else, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically, a faint chuckle still in his voice. Again not sure whether I should be offended or not, I merely shrugged.

Erol's grin softened into a smile. "Keira, as the reigning champion, I get two free tickets for every race," he told me, his tone more serious now. "More often than not, I end up throwing the second ticket away. So my offering you this ticket isn't a favour, really. After all, why should you stay in here when you could go see the race, and why should I sit through said race by myself when I could be in the company of a lovely lady?"

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at his last words, and I purposely looked down at the ticket in my hand. "Well, if you put it that way… Yes, I'd love to go see the race with you."

"Perfect," Erol nearly purred as he carefully tucked away his own ticket into his pocket again. "I'll see you this afternoon, then."

And he walked away, leaving me standing in the doorway to my garage with my mouth slightly agape, my half-finished sketches long forgotten.

Maybe there was something to this future after all.

* * *

_And that wraps up chapter four! Next chapter will obviously feature the race they'll be watching together! I'm already excited to start writing it. As for this chapter, quite a lot happened in term of plot-building, so I hope it wasn't too much information at once. I just think that Keira somehow found out she ended up in the future pretty soon after she arrived in Haven City. Otherwise I don't believe she would've had the time to set up her career and build the entire Rift Rider, because two years really isn't all that much time. Of course, there's the theory that Keira arrived in Haven City a few years before Jak and Daxter, which also explains why she is only a year younger than Jak even though young Jak was already at least two (and I personally think older) when he went to Sandover (and since Keira was born there, she can't be just a year younger than Jak). However, that would also mean that Keira was only twelve (or younger) in the first game, and I'm just not buying that. I'm a supported of another theory - that Samos isn't Keira's biological father, but adopted her after her parents died. Which means in my headcannon, Keira arrived in Haven around the same time as Jak and Daxter and was there for two years when they found her. And since she had to do a lot in those two years, I thought she'd figure out she was in the future very early on. I decided to let her discover this through her A-Grav because it's just so perfectly ironic, and also because the A-Grav isn't in Samos' hut anymore when you get to go there wearing the Titan Suit in the game - the transpad is in her room, but the A-Grav is missing. I think the citizens of Haven found it, took it away and used its design to build the Zoomers we all know and love. So yeah, a lot of thought went into this chapter. If you have some spare time, please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review!_


End file.
